1. Field
The invention relates to a method of assembling a transition assembly.
2. Related Art
The background information provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring to the drawings, FIG. 1 shows an exemplary embodiment of today's transition assembly or structure. Today's transition assembly comprises a cable 100, a plurality of furcations 102, a plurality of connectors 104 attached to the plurality of furcations 102, and a plurality of transitions 106 for acting as a bridge between the cable 100 and the plurality of furcations 102. Today's technology requires a lot of equipment and processes to realize a furcation structure and terminate connectors on the end of distribution cable. A user is not able to easily modify the transition assembly in the field. Also, a length of cable 100 is usually given to the user at a predetermined length already attached to the connectors 104. Thus, it is difficult for a user to customize the length of a cable 100